The present invention relates to a high temperature superconductor composite material, and a method of producing a product from the material.
High temperature superconductor ceramic materials are known in the art. These materials possess superior qualities. At the same time, they have same disadvantages. The high temperature superconductor ceramic materials are brittle and degrade under environmental and magnetic field influences. As for the manufacturing technique, it is unknown how to make continue and quality assured high temperature superconductors wires and coils and other small and large-sized, simple and difficulty shaped products, employing conveyer mass-production method, from these very fragile ceramics to produce practical electrical energy and electronics applications. Also the discovered high temperature superconductor ceramics are very chemically active and practically degrade in air. It is believed to be clear that it is very important to develop a high temperature superconductor ceramic composite material which makes possible method of producing useful product from this material avoiding disadvantages of the prior art.